sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Furst
| birth_place = Norfolk, Virginia, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Moorpark, California, U.S. | alma_mater = Virginia Commonwealth University | occupation = Actor, director | years_active = 1975–2016 | known_for = | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Stephen Nelson Feuerstein (May 8, 1954 – June 16, 2017), better known as Stephen Furst, was an American actor and film and television director. After gaining attention with his featured role as Kent "Flounder" Dorfman in the comedy film National Lampoon's Animal House and its spin-off television series Delta House, he went on to be a regular as Dr. Elliot Axelrod in the medical drama series St. Elsewhere from 1983 to 1988, and as Centauri diplomatic attaché Vir Cotto in the science fiction series Babylon 5 from 1994 to 1998. Other notable film roles included the college comedy Midnight Madness (1980), as a team leader in an all-night mystery game, the action thriller Silent Rage (1982), as deputy to a sheriff played by Chuck Norris, and the comedy The Dream Team (1989), as a good-natured mental patient. Career As actor ]] Furst worked as a pizza delivery driver while looking for acting jobs in the mid-1970s, and included his head shot in pizza boxes. After Matty Simmons saw his photo, Furst was cast as Kent "Flounder" Dorfman in National Lampoon's Animal House (1978). He reprised this role in the short-lived 1979 spin-off TV series Delta House. Others include 'Junior' Keller in The Unseen (1980), as Gonzer in the feature film Up the Creek (1984), as Dr. Elliot Axelrod in the television series St. Elsewhere (1983–1988), and as Vir Cotto in the science fiction television series Babylon 5 (1994–1998). Furst was amused by the report that North Korean dictator Kim Jong Un modeled his haircut after Furst's character in Babylon 5. In 1979 he played the role of an overweight high school tuba player coerced onto the wrestling team in Kieth Merrill's feel-good underdog film, Take Down. Also in 1979, as pointed out above, he reprised the Flounder character in the ABC sitcom Delta House. He also reprised the character and repeated his famous line, "Oh boy, is this great!" in the Twisted Sister music video for "I Wanna Rock." In 1980, he played the character of Harold in the movie, Midnight Madness, and the character of "Junior" Keller (the unseen) in the horror movie The Unseen. In 1983, he also appeared in a supporting role as Aldo in the provocative ABC TV movie The Day After. In 1989, he played the character of Albert Ianuzzi in the film The Dream Team. In 1983, Furst also appeared in an episode of CHiPs titled "Fun House," alongside Erik Estrada, Tom Reilly, and Heather O'Rourke; in this installment, Furst acted out a student who belonged to the college fraternity "DDT." In the 1995 animated TV series Freakazoid!, he voiced the character Fanboy. Also in 1995, he took a hiatus from Babylon 5 to star in a short-lived TV series, Misery Loves Company. In 1997, he played Derby Ferris in Little Bigfoot 2: The Journey Home. He also voiced a young Colonel Hathi in Season 2 of Disney's Jungle Cubs, had a starring voice role as Booster in the 2000 series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and also played a hulky walrus named Dash in the 2000 Disney movie The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. He starred in Magic Kid and its sequel. In 2002, he guest starred in an episode of Scrubs. In the same year, he was cast as Walter Nichols in the unaired pilot of the Nickelodeon television series Drake & Josh, but his identity was unknown in visuals, until his name was revealed in a YouTube video from 2017. He was replaced by Jonathan Goldstein when the series was about to air, due to his being unavailable for future episodes. As director Stephen Furst cut his teeth directing with three episodes of Babylon 5; two in the fourth season & one in the fifth. Furst directed many independent and/or low-budget movies, including the 2001 low-budget movie Title to Murder, starring Christopher Atkins and Maureen McCormick, and the direct-to-video children's movie Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure. He also directed three low-budget movies for the Sci Fi Channel: Dragon Storm in 2004, Path of Destruction in 2005, and Basilisk: The Serpent King in 2006; he additionally co-starred in the last two films. As producer Furst produced My Sister's Keeper, based on the Jodi Picoult novel, starring Cameron Diaz and Alec Baldwin. He produced other several films under his production company Curmudgeon Films. Atomic Shark aired in August 2016 on Syfy, during "Sharknado Week". Christmas in Homestead premiered on the Hallmark Channel during the holiday season of 2016. Cold Moon, a psychological thriller based on the Michael McDowell book, is set for a theatrical release in October 2017 in the United States. Cold Moon won "Best Horror Film" at the 2016 Laughlin Film Festival. 2016 Criticism of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Furst wrote a letter, later published in Variety, criticizing the Academy's portrayal of its own members as racist and resistant to diversity and suggested the Academy's response to the 2016 #OscarsSoWhite was ageist and sexist. He suggested that most members of the Academy do not watch the films nominated for awards, and that the Academy should start by ensuring those who vote have watched the films. Personal life and death Furst was married to Lorraine Wright, an entertainment lawyer, from 1976 until his death. The couple had two sons, both in the entertainment business. His older son, Nathan Furst (born 1978), is a television and film composer. His younger son, Griff Furst (born 1981), is an actor, director and musician. Both of Furst's parents died from complications of diabetes. Shortly after his father's death, Furst, too, was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes at the age of 17. He reached a weight of 320 pounds and had uncontrolled type 2 diabetes by the age of 40. After almost needing to have his left foot amputated due to diabetes complications in 1996, Furst reduced his weight from 260 lbs to 175 lbs. Starting in June 2006, Furst co-hosted the Renal Support Network's webcast "KidneyTalk" with Lori Hartwell. He became a spokesperson for the American Diabetes Association and authored the book Confessions of a Couch Potato. As a celebrity spokesperson for the American Heart Association, Furst said, "I thought I was more powerful than the disease of diabetes, but in reality, I was letting it take control of me. Now, I've decided to take control of my life." On June 16, 2017, Furst died from complications related to diabetes at his home in Moorpark, California, at age 63. Selected filmography * American Raspberry (1977) – Fat Gin Player * The Bastard (1978) – Bertrand * National Lampoon's Animal House (1978) – Kent Dorfman * Take Down (1979) – Randy Jensen * Swim Team (1979) – Bear * Scavenger Hunt (1979) – Merle * Midnight Madness (1980) – Harold – Blue Team Leader * The Unseen (1980) – 'Junior' Keller (The Unseen) * Getting Wasted (1980) – Marshall * Silent Rage (1982) – Charlie * National Lampoon's Class Reunion (1982) – Hubert Downs * The Day After (1983) – Aldo * Up the Creek (1984) – Gonzer * Off Sides (Pigs vs. Freaks) (1984) – Steamboat * The Dream Team (1989) – Albert Ianuzzi * Murder, She Wrote (1990) - Sgt. Paulsen * Magic Kid (1993) – Bob Ryan * Magic Kid 2 (1994) – Uncle Bob * Howie Mandel's Sunny Skies (1995) * Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1995) – Hawkins * Cops n Roberts (1995) * Little Bigfoot 2: The Journey Home (1998) – Derby Ferris * Everything's Jake (1999) – Assistant Librarian * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Booster (voice) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) – Dash (voice) * Title to Murder (2001) – Oscar, the Security Guard * Echoes of Enlightenment (2001) – House Foreclosure Client * Drake & Josh (2002) – Walter Nichols (unaired pilot) * Sorority Boys (2002) – The Alum * Searching for Haizmann (2002) – Dr. Gaulforid * Going Greek (2003) * Roomies (2004) – Mr. Nossee * John Belushi: Dancing on the Edge (2010) – Himself * Deadly Delusions (2014) * Seven Days of Grace (2016) – Henry Henary III References External links * * Category:1954 births Category:2017 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:Actors from Virginia Category:American television directors Category:Virginia Commonwealth University alumni Category:Actors from Norfolk, Virginia Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Film directors from Virginia Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People from Norfolk, Virginia